The present invention relates to a piste-maintenance tracklaying vehicle.
Such a vehicle is known from WO94/09548. In the prior-art vehicle, an electric motor for a drive wheel of a track is driven by an internal combustion engine via a generator. In the overrun mode, the electric motor can be switched as a current generator for accessory drives of the vehicle. Such accessory drives are intended for additional devices that are mountable on the piste-maintenance vehicle, such as a rotary snow plow, a front snow plow blower, or the like, and/or for vehicle components, such as a tilting device for platform and driver's cab or for track tensioning.
The prior-art tracklaying vehicle has the disadvantage that for instance electric motors for a snow plow shaft are directly controlled by a high-performance control unit, without any information being furnished on a dependence of such a control unit on the vehicle speed, or the like.